


Reto.

by notalady



Series: Arya x Gendry week [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week, F/M, axgweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalady/pseuds/notalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 1:<br/>Reto/ Atreverse : tener coraje o desafíar a alguien.<br/>Sansa reta a su hermana y eso la ayuda una forma que Arya nunca esperaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reto.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy nerviosa porque es mi primer fic, amo esta pareja y acabo de hacer esto ya que estaba decidida a participar en la semana de axg, espero que les guste.

  
  Arya subió hasta su habitación, solo deseaba jugar en su consola, ver películas o quizás leer.  
  No esperaba encontrarse a su molesta (adorable, según todos) sentada en su cama, esperándola sonriente, esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno, Arya la había visto antes y solo era usada por la pelirroja cuando quería conseguir algo.  
  —Así que Gendry es el más sexy en Westeros —dijo, sin ningún reparo.  
  Arya vio con horror que su hermana sostenía su celular.  
  —No deberías dejar tus notas sin contraseña. —Sansa volvió a sonreír al ver como el sonrojo se expandía por el rostro de Arya—. Imagina que mamá lo hubiese encontrado.  
  La chica arrebató el celular de las manos de la pelirroja, lo dejó en su escritorio y trató de lanzarse encima de Sansa, pero ella, acostumbrada a las reacciones explosivas de Arya, fue hábil y se deslizó hacia el otro extremo de la cama, poniendo un obstáculo entre las dos.  
  —¡Te gusta Gendry! —gritó Sansa, riendo melodiosamente—. Quieres tener sus bebés de ojos azules y cabello...  
  —Mentirosa, mentirosa —gritó de vuelta Arya, enojada y avergonzada.  
  —No sabía que te habías convertido en una cobarde —murmuró Sansa con tono casual, mordiendo su labio para no sonreír—. Si fueras valiente se lo hubieses dicho.  
  —No soy una cobarde —contradijo su hermana, aún más furiosa, apretando sus puños y ocupando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre la chica.  
  —Entonces tienes miedo, es normal, una niña como tú...  
  —¡No tengo miedo!  
  Sansa no pudo evitarlo, se le escapó una carcajada que enfureció más a la chica de cabello marrón y ojos grises.  
  —Pruébalo —la desafió la pelirroja, sonriendo una vez más—. Te reto a decirle Gendry que te gusta.  
  —¡Bien, le diré!  
  El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo el cruce de miradas entre los ojos azules y los ojos grises, Arya corrió escaleras abajo, y Sansa, olvidando momentáneamente sus modales, la siguió a una velocidad impresionante.  
  Su hermana pequeña acababa de abrir la puerta, revelando a Gendry con unos libros en uno de sus brazos y las llaves de su auto en su mano derecha.  
  —Traje el libro de Español que...  
  Arya lo miraba indecisa, mientras mordía su labio inferior, el chico advirtió que algo era extraño y paró de hablar, mirando a su amiga intensamente con sus ojos azules, al tiempo que una mueca de dolor se situaba en su rostro.  
  —¡Me gustas! —gritó la chica inesperadamente.  
  Sansa emitió un grito ahogado y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sonriendo emocionadamente.  
  —¿Qué? —preguntó él, confundido.  
  —Me gustas, estúpido toro.  
  —Oh... yo... —Gendry sonrió de oreja a oreja, riéndose suavemente.  
  La pelirroja miraba a ambos desde atrás con una emoción que parecía desbordar su cuerpo, sabía que ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras y que no estaba siendo un momento precisamente romántico, pero nada importaba, quizás iba a ser como en una de las canciones.  
  —¡No te burles! —Arya comenzó a golpearlo, enojada y decepcionada—. ¡Idiota... estúpida Sansa! No debí decir....  
  Los brazos fuertes de Gendry soltaron los libros y tomaron a la chica por la cintura, pegándola a él para luego besarla suavemente. Esta vez, la mayor de las hermanas Stark no pudo contener su grito de alegría, a ellos pareció no importarle porque siguieron besándose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.  
  Arya y Gendry se separaron, sonrojados y sonriendo, ambos se habían quedado sin palabras por unos minutos, solo se miraban con felicidad.  
  El chico recogió los libros y se los dio suavemente a Arya, besando su mejilla en el proceso.  
  —Por cierto, ¿por qué trajiste esos libros? —interrogó la chica, mordiéndose el labio.  
  —Tú me enviaste un mensaje que decía que te los trajera.  
  Arya se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana riendo radiante de alegría, si antes había querido golpearla ahora deseaba abrazarla.  
  —Ahora, entraremos y seguiremos con lo que hicimos hace un rato —ordenó la chica de ojos grises, sonrojándose.  
  —Como mi señora ordene.  
  Y antes de que Gendry la besara otra vez, Arya pensó que nunca había tenido tanto que agradecerle a Sansa.  
 


End file.
